Hebi Kotei
Backstory Born on the Island of Haavana, Hebi grew up without his parents. His father went out to sea when he was too young to remember, leaving behind 2 twin katanas so that Hebi could learn to fight in order to protect himself and his mother. There is a design of a snake wrapped around each of the sheaths of the katanas, with the heads ending on the handles. On the end of the handle the snake has it's fangs bared as though it were ready to bite whoever was holding it. A year later, his mother was killed by mountain bandits, as Hebi watched whilst hidden in his mother's closet. He couldn't build up the courage to fight them. And so Hebi lived alone in his home out in the woods, where he fended for himself against the wild. He trained vigorously, only going into the town of Dancing Lawn for food and such. One day while hunting for food when he was 8, Hebi was nearly killed by a giant Insect-creature. There was a man there who saved his life. Little is known about him, except his name was Johnathon. Johnathon trained Hebi in the way of the sword, teaching him not to kill an innocent, to protect his friends, and everything he basically knew. Johnathon also trained Hebi in other things, such as the sciences, math, language, and even more. Hebi was a child prodigy in all these things. 4 years later, Johnathon was killed by marines sent by Hebi's father, Sasori "Stinger" Kotei. They killed Johnathon and burned the cabin he lived in. It was also revealed that Sasori had been extorting money from Johnathon to keep the marine's away, as Johnathon was a pirate before he came to take care of Hebi. Soon after, Hebi began hearing voices. Lots of them. They filled his nights. But they were nice enough. He learned to ignore them, at the least. But, there was one voice. It was different. It wasn't right. All the others were there, but they couldn't do anything besides speak. This one could do more. He lost entire days at a time. Hebi spent the next 7 years raising himself in the forest, training to get revenge on his father. He blamed him for all of his problems, especially the voices. One day, 2 years later, he was in Dancing Lawn and found a clear glass bottle of alcohol. He tried it and found that it made his bad dreams go away. It also made the voices go away. Hebi was finally able to sleep at night without fear of him taking over. It was nice. However, it affected his cognitive abilities as well. He wasn't able to do any of the things Johnathon had taught him nearly as well as before. It was a good trade-off in his mind. One day while in the town, he heard someone mention his father. They said that he had been seen with a pirate crew heading for the Grand Line. Over hearing this, he made a promise to himself that he would become a pirate and find his father. Personality : Hebi is typically care-free, never starting fights, unless he's provoked. :* Won’t kill or injure an innocent civilian (unless they irritate or threaten him) :* Short-Tempered :* Values friends over money :* Always wants to get stronger Character Stats Professions Primary Profession: Weapon Specialist A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as Swords, Axes or Whips. This profession applies generally to melee weapons. Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques Secondary Profession: Inventor An Inventor is a man or woman with knowledge in how various mechanical devices work. They have good insight in how blueprints work, and can upgrade weapons, build explosives and battle engines if they have enough materials. Sword Mastery (1 Trait): The character has attained mastery in one specific weapon or form of attack that they have Combat Proficiency (can make techniques greater than rank 14) with. All techniques using this weapon or form of attack are always treated as being four ranks higher for purposes of calculating the technique's effectiveness, though their actual rank is not changed. This benefit ceases to apply for techniques higher than rank 29. This trait does not allow your technique to jump into the next technique class. General Traits Sonic '(2 traits): This character's agility is boosted by 30%. '''Keen '(2 traits): This character's perception is boosted by 30%. '''Fate of the Swift (1 Trait): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Items Twin Serpent Katanas (5,400 Beli): There is a design of a snake wrapped around each of the sheaths of the katanas, with the heads ending on the handles. On the end of the handle the snake has it's fangs bared as though it were ready to bite whoever was holding it. Iron Throwing Knives of the Serpent (3,000 Beli): A set of throwing knives with a design of a snake similar to the one on his katanas. Ring of Emotions: The wearer of this ring becomes emotionally sensitive. As such, they are able to understand the feelings of a relatively weaker single NPC. Due to this, the NPC will become emotional for 1 post, however the user will suffer the same emotion as the NPC and able to better understand them. Can be used once per Mini Arc. Techniques Venom Slash(10): Bringing both swords up to his right shoulder, he brings them down diagonally in a powerful slash. Based (6) Serpent’s Jaws(10): Holding both swords out to his side, blades inward, he brings them in towards his opponent, with the ends of the blades cutting into them. (in a scissoring motion) Based (6) Cobra Strike(12): Hebi launches forward at his opponent with one katana out, the other sheathed, the blade facing directly at his opponent aiming to stab at his opponent. based (8) Stance Colied up(10): Hebi holds his blades closer to his chest in preparation to block any attacks. Agi, +2 Per (10) Stance The Demon within(20): Hebi has completely lost control at this point. Something has made him snap. The little voice inside his head takes over, leaving no room for sympathy. At this point, he can barely be called Hebi. While Hebi would stay his blade from an innocent or even friend, the voice sees no point in it. He will cut down anything in his way. The voice exists solely to kill. He won't stop until Hebi runs out of Stamina, knows he has lost, or he has killed whatever provoked him. Think a second personality taking over. Sta, +6 Per Category:Pirate Category:NPC